The Broken World and the Broken Heart
by Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If
Summary: Humanized Club Penguin. A story of love, hate and anguish. The world blown up by him. He kills someone else. She avenges the world killing him. But all victories are short lived things. Or not even lived at all. See to avenge something... you must never give up. Never. Rated T for violence. One-shot.


**Sad story this. Written for school assessment.**

* * *

**The Broken World and the Broken Heart**

This is what's left of the world we tried to protect. What remains… of Earth. Who tried to save it? Gary, Sam… and me. What did we try and save it from? The army of Enemy #1.

My name is Alex, Alezandra. I am looking upon what I failed to protect. Nothing is left of Earth. It was destroyed when we escaped. Who are "we"? Let me start from the fight.

* * *

I was hiding inside the cave that Enemy #1 called his "throne room". I was also trying to use my phone to communicate the status reports as well. I was concentrating so hard that I was surprised when someone clamped their hand over my mouth. I couldn't scream and I couldn't run. Both actions would have alerted Enemy #1. That was when I realised that it was Gary. I loved him and he loved me. What more is there to say? Not much.

Gary nodded at me. It was time. Enemy #1 was leaving the cave. Gary and I stepped out of our hiding spot.

'Going somewhere, Herbert?' I had inquired. What? You thought that Enemy #1 was his real name? Think again!

Enemy #1, or Herbert, spun around on the spot.

'Who are you? How did you get in here?' he exclaimed. I caught Gary muttering something that sounded like "_why do we even try_". I would have liked to smack Gary's mouth. I didn't. Instead I started to drop hints at Herbert.

'Heat, puffles… penguin!?' I listed. Honestly! Herbert had to of been a mouse-brained fool. I kept on repeating those three words. I rolled my eyes. Then I added "PSA". Herbert narrowed his eyes.

'Ha! Too late!" Herbert was laughing. My eyes widened. Gary gripped my arm. I pushed a button on my phone. The cave blurred in front of my eyes. I close my tight. I felt something stab me in the leg. I opened my eyes. I was on the ground. That was when I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was lying on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. My leg was aching. I gazed around as far as my neck allowed. I was in a ship. I was in the ship. The ship that Gary had worked on for years. I, then, tried to get off the not so comfortable bed. I started limping towards the door that was on my left. I had just got to the door when a voice started speaking behind me.

'Though the attempt is admirable, you could kill yourself if you opened up that wound.'

I spun around on my uninjured leg. Behind me was Sam or Jet as we called him, me and Gary's friend.

'Jet! Please don't scare me like that!' I gasp. Sam smiled. Of course he was amused. Then his smile started to fade. He tells me that Herbert had a clone army of robots and was trying to take over the universe.

'Gadget has him on tracker at the moment,' he says, using Gary's nickname. I was staring at him.

'How long was I out?' I asked. Sam gave me that look of concern. About two weeks I was guessing.

Gary was calling out over our ICS, or Information Communication System. I knew Gary's ship inside out, so I hurried to the bridge, where Gary controls the ship.

'Isga is on the bridge,' I announced. My nickname was then, and still is, Isga.

Gary looked as if he would have jumped up and hugged me to death, but he controlled himself. He pointed to some weapons next to him. I nodded. It was time to end this. But my mind kept on nagging me. Sam hadn't told me everything.

* * *

We had teleported down to the surface of the planet our ship was orbiting. I kept on thinking that Herbert or one of his robots would jump out at us.

We were walking in a canyon when Sam stopped. He was turning in full circles.

'Enemy #1, dead ahead,' he reported. I readied my weapon. The tension between the three of us grew.

Nothing happened until we had reached the edge of a dark forest. It had a deep foreboding about it. The trees seemed to loom out and grab you.

I had started limping again. Gary had suggested we stop. We were resting when something dropped on Sam. It was a robot. Two more dropped onto Gary and I. By then I had realised that the robots were the same. Clones of each other.

Herbert dropped into the middle of us.

'What is it with you and dropping!?' I yelled past the weight on my back. Herbert just snickered. In one hand he had a minicomputer, the "brains" of his robots, and the other held a knife. My hand tightened around the handle of my weapon, which had turned out to be a gun. Then I moved my hand closer to my body.

Herbert was typing instructions into his minicomputer. He triumphantly hit a button on his computer. The robots moved off me and Gary. In one fluid movement, Herbert walked over to Sam and plunged the knife into Sam's chest. Sam let out a gurgling cry. I shrieked in rage.

I dropped the gun I was holding and grabbed the two knives that were strapped to my sides. I literally flew at Herbert. He tried to block me but was too slow. One knife in his side, the other in his neck, Herbert fell to the ground dead.

I had always thought that in the death of my enemy I would feel victorious. Nay. I was wrong. I felt only pain and sadness.

I pulled my knives out of the corpse at my feet. Sam was close by. I ran over to him. Gary was on my heels. Sam's eyes flickered towards us. He smiled. His mouth moved, silently phrasing the words that broke me. Gary's arms closed around me in embrace. I buried my head into his shoulder and started to cry. Sam was dead.

* * *

The weeks that followed were full of silence and little words. There were some of my friends on board the ship. I didn't really notice. Then we reached Earth, or should I say, a bunch of large rocks floating in space. Gary told me that Herbert blew it up in the escape.

'No…' I whispered.

'Alezandra. Do not think that we have lost,' Gary says. 'We have saved the entire universe from destruction."

I shook my head and ran off. I wanted to scream my pain out to the heavens. I felt alone. For the first time in years I truly felt alone.

* * *

Am I alone? No. The shock wore off after a week. I still blame myself though. Herbert was the one that blew up the Earth. But I was the one who gave up.

Never give up on what you truly believe in. Ever. Because when you do, what you do believe in is destroyed.

* * *

**What did Sam say? Who is Sam? To answer: Please Review**


End file.
